


Live to Serve

by w_x_2



Series: TVD_las [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mantra in his mind: <i>Go after Tyler Lockwood. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For Round 1, Challenge 6 of TVD_las.  
> Spoilers: ep2x06.

Thanks to Katherine, Matt now remembered everything from that dreadful night, the one in which his girlfriend had bitten him and consequently revealed herself to be a vampire.  
  
He didn’t understand it, not really, not when everything was glazed over, and he had no way of processing that little detail about Caroline. But most importantly, he couldn’t process the fact that vampires and werewolves existed.  
  
He couldn’t, because Katherine—he couldn’t begin to understand how she looked exactly like Elena—had twisted and turned his mind, giving him only one task which he couldn’t stop saying over and over in his mind: “I’m going to go after Tyler Lockwood. And I’m not going to stop ... until he kills me.”  
  
Katherine had given him all the details and extra information he needed to accomplish the task and to know exactly what he was getting into. He guessed it was supposed to make him feel afraid when he snapped out of this daze, but right now, he couldn't feel anything. The task Katherine had given him was the only thing on his mind.  
  
Matt stopped the car and then stepped out. He’d arrived at Tyler’s house. Knocking on the door was easy, and so was giving Missus Lockwood a kiss on the cheek before he went in search of his best friend.  
  
He finally found Tyler in his bedroom, a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another one. Memories were triggered, but he still couldn’t feel anything.  
  
Tyler smiled at him, and Matt knew he should feel regret at what he was about to do, but he couldn’t.  _I’m not going to stop._ His fist raised, aimed at Tyler’s pectorals, but the boy leaned out of the way with a smile on his face, seeming to mock him in his slowness.   
  
This wasn’t what he wanted, not at all, but Katherine had compelled him. He swung again, this time with his left hand, and Tyler dropped the towel he had been drying his hair with. He no longer smiled, but instead arched an eyebrow. “Hey man, you all right?”  
  
No. That’s what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. It was a mantra in his mind:  _I’m going to go after Tyler Lockwood. And I’m not going to stop ... until he kills me._  
  
His eyes glazed over looking at the body displayed in front of him.  _Go after Tyler Lockwood._  
  
He threw himself at his friend and knocked him down. Tyler was quick to get the upper hand though, turning them around. The towel around his hips fell and he grabbed Matt’s hand as it flung towards him again.  
  
“What the hell is going on, Matt?”  
  
He wanted to answer, but Katherine had made sure he couldn’t. Worst of all, though, he couldn’t stop himself from fighting with his best friend. Unwillingly he had switched sides; he had turned against all that he knew—against Tyler and against whoever got in the way of his task. Katherine had made sure that Matt lived only to serve _her_.


End file.
